Talk:Majo Majo no Mi/@comment-24070327-20160702161727
Because I am lazy and do not feel like answering the same questions over and over on different talk pages, I will be answering Majo Majo no Mi questions on this fruit page. I'll go ahead and answer a few that I have been given so far. 1. Is the Majo Majo no Mi Public Domain? 1A. Yes AND no. It's public domain in that anyone can use its effects and anyone can give it to someone who lived before or after Aibyouka's time. However, I still own the fruit. Because I don't want people to tamper with its powers and ruin its precarious balance. In other words, yes. You can use it to make stuff and you can even give it to other people IF they lived before or after Aibyouka's time. But you can't edit how the fruit works. That's a no-no. 2. Are the aftereffects of using it on someone or something? 2A. Yes. All Majo Majo no Mi creations are at the whim of ANY Majo Majo no Mi user. ANY. If a creation's creator dies and then another eats the fruit, the other can undo the creation in spite of the fact that the other did not make the creation. An example would be if Aibyouka dies and Bob ate the fruit after Aibyouka, Bob can undo Typhos if Bob desires. Another aftereffect would be that all Majo Majo no Mi creations and eaters are linked. They can sesne one another and tell that their "Fruit Siblings". Ones with Kenbunshoku Haki can even telepahtically communicate with one another their connection to the fruit. Other than that, no "aftereffects" other than the effects that are purposely applied by the user. 3. How far does the anthropomorphism go? 3A. As far as the user wants. This fruit is NOT a zoan-making fruit. It's an anthropomorphism. If the user desires, the user can give NO physical traits and only give mental traits. The user can create a bucket with the sapience and sentience of his or her species, without physically changing the bucket in any way. Or the user could give the bucket a humanoid form without giving the bucket sapience and sentience. It's a "pick and chose" kind of fruit. The user decides which characteristics of his or her species that the object gets. The only limitation is that the user can't give the object characteristics that is not possessed by his or her species. In Aibyouka's case, she could give a rabbit the height of a human if she so chose. But not the height of a giant, cause Aibyouka is not a giant. 4. Can certain elements remain while the rest have been substituted with human features? 4A. Yes. 5. Or is it strictly half and half as it appears for Tora here? 5A. No such restriction exist. In simpler terms, no. 6. Can the user bestow talents and skills? 6A. Talents and skills are not inherent to the species, so no. Talents and skills have to be learned. For those who question why Aibyouka's creations already knew how to speak, note that they already recognized Aibyouka and that Aibyouka treated them with respect regardless of whether they are humanoid or not. Aibyouka's entire pier is completely and utterly sentien and sapient. And she already taught it how to read, speak, and et cetera. Aibyouka did not create them at that time, but rather Aibyouka simply bestowed upon them the characteristic of being humanoid. They were already sentient and sapient at the time, just not humanoid. 7. Can those affected by the Majo Majo no Mi alter their appearance within reason afterward and grow and change in physical shape as they mature? 7A. Depends. If they're given the ability to age like their creator's species, they will naturally age and die over time in accordance to how the user's species age and die. If not, they will naturally age in accordance to their former characteristics. A humanoid brick will age like a brick unless it was given human aging. And so on and so forth. As for whether they can alter their appearance, HELL YEAH! Unless the user is from a species with a permanent appearance and decided to give that characteristic or the object that is changes was a permanenmt appearance --- a la adamantine from X-Men --- and the user did not give the object the malleability of his or her species. Otherwise, change is fine. 8. Can this power affect seastone. 8A. Yes AND no. It can, but this power recquires TOUCH to activate. And such a touch will weaken the user to the point where they will not have the stamina to do such a change. However, there ARE ways to loophole that. Not going to discuss it here, cause I'm afraid it'll be spammed to ridiculous levels if I just post the loophole in public. *cough*OTAKUMJLFZMADMAN*cough* 9. Can this power affect sea/ocean water? 9A. As long as the amount of water is not enough to reach above the user's knees. Of course, ice and water vapor do not count as water in this regard. Only liquid water. 10. What is the range? 10A: Touch...with loopholes. Like if you're in the middle of a storm, reaching up in the air DOES count as "touching" the storm. Of course, giving a storm ANY human characterstic while you're IN it is...dangerous to say the least. Just ask Aibyouka how TYPHOS turned out. XD 11. If the user dies, does the creations dissapear? 11A. No...unless they want to. The user dies and the creation has no will to live, it will vanish. If the user dies and the creation DOES have a will to live, it will stay. If the user dies and an entity affected by the fruit does not want the effect of the fruit to remain, the effect will dissapear. Same thing goes if the user is knocked unconscious. Only creations will a will of their own can maintain their existence without the consciousness of the user. Meaning that a HUGE risk has to be taken whenever the user wants to have a "permament" creation. Creations with will of their own are NOT under the automatic control of the user, so the user has to be careful about that. 12. Can Aibyouka cancel any of the Majo Majo no Mi creations at will? 12A. Yes and no. Aibyouka's will would have to be stronger than the creation's will. Not likely since Aibyouka is a paranoiac wreck.